Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical stapling devices including replaceable loading units. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to interlock assemblies for operably securing the replaceable loading units to an actuation assembly of the surgical stapling device and/or surgical adapter assembly.
Background of Related Art
Surgical devices for applying staples, clips, or other fasteners to tissue are well known. Endoscopic stapling devices include an actuation unit, i.e., a handle assembly for actuating the device and a shaft for endoscopic access, and a tool assembly disposed at a distal end of the shaft. Certain of these devices are designed for use with a replaceable loading unit which includes the tool assembly and houses the staples or fasteners. The replaceable loading unit may include staples of various sizes and the staples may be arranged in one or more configurations. After firing the stapling device with a replaceable loading unit, the user may detach the empty replaceable loading unit from the actuation unit, select and attach a second replaceable loading unit to the actuation unit, and fire the stapling device again. This process may be performed repeatedly during a surgical procedure.
Many of the stapling devices include an interlock assembly for selectively attaching the replaceable loading units to the actuation unit. The components of the interlock assemblies are typically located on the elongated bodies of the actuation unit or on adapter assemblies connected to the actuation unit. The sterilization and cleaning of the actuation units and adapter assemblies are complicated because of the location of the interlocking components on the elongated bodies or adapter assemblies.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a surgical device in which the components of the interlock assemblies are located on the loading units and, thus do not require sterilization.